Bottled up
by Mitzt
Summary: [SasukeSakura]...Just read the fic...


Bottled up

**A/n:**_ Erm... This is my first fic so no muling me over it please ;_

_It may have some lemon in it…I dunno yet... I plan on have two or three chapters_

"Blah"talking

'_Blah'_thinking

Blahnormal

**BLAH**new pov/Inner self

Sakura's POV

"Sakura…"I heard Sasuke Say softly, He was lying on his hospital bed…His black looked more like a mop was dropped on his head… But he looked like him…Naruto had found him almost dead over in the forest. "Shh" I said sighing, '_Medic nins need to rest often_'. "Sleep" I order him, I waited till I heard his breathing slowed and was heavy be for I left "Naruto you're so dead when I get outta here" I whispered before talking to Tsunade-sama "Tsunade-sama, When can I tell Sasuke-kun it's ok to get up?" I asked…I was to busy thinking of Sasuke's face, It was covered in dried blood and black and blue marks for bruises I couldn't see his sexy 21 year old face covered like that before. "Not for awhile Sakura, But you are his Medic Nin till he is better" Tsunade-sama said with one of her grins when she has a plan, "O-o-ok Tsunade-sama" I stutter _'Way to go Sakura'_ "Tsunade-sama? May I please go rest?" I asked quietly "Yes you may Sakura…But be back with in five hours to check on Sasuke" She said. "Yes I will" I said sounding like a small girl looking for rest _'stupid, stupid, stupid' _I thought as I ran toward my apartment, I moved out about a year after Sasuke left… "Sasuke…"I breathed.

"**You love him!!!!!"**

"What?"

"**You love him but you don't wanna say so"**

"Do not!"

"Stop talking to yourself people with think your crazy" I heard some one say.

"Sasuke Get your ass back in to the bed now" I growled unhappily

"Make me" He smirked.

"Oh I will alright" The last thing he saw was my fist when I punched him hard then I had to drag him back to the hospital

**Sasuke's POV**

"BAM" I heard when I hit the ground '_Man she's still got that __strength…_'Next thing I know I'm waking up with a hand over mine, Sakura hand…She must has felt guilty for punching me I noted there were flowers…Must be from Ino… "Sakura" I whispered staring at her hair, I never realized it but I love her… Why her? "Sasuke?" I felt her hand move from my hand to my face "Sakura" I said pulling her close to my face. "I love you" I said just like that. "Sasuke…" She said staring in to my eyes. I leaned forward and lightly kissed her. "Sakura!!!!" A blonde headed nurse yelled scaring the crap outta me… 'Wait I Uchiha Sasuke scared?' I thought and the girl whispered some thing in her ear then ran off "Sasuke-kun I'm sorry but I have to go Tsunade-sama wants me" She said leaving the room. "Hey Buddy old pal!" I groaned at that voice "What do you want" I managed to say with out punching him… "Nothing… yesh can't a friend come visit?" Naruto asked "Besides you still need to thank me" He said giving me that stupid fox grin. "Moron…." I said. "Your welc- Hey!!!!"

"Dope"

"Bastard"

"Your still a dope"

"OUT!"

"Sakura-Chan!"

"OUT"

"Thud"

"There a reason you kicked him out?" I asked Sakura as she checked everything around me but me. "Sakura?" I asked… "Shut the hell up" She said giving me a cold look. "Sakura??" I asked this time grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards me "Get your hands off me" She yelled. "Sakura what the hell has happened to you?" I asked staring at her "Why should you care? You never cared about anyone but you" She shrieked. "Wrong there Haruno" I said pulling her closer then kissing her on the lips hard.

**Normal POV**

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" Sakura screamed annoyed. "Hn…" The only Uchiha said staring at her. "Well?" She asked. "I love you…."

"Wha?"

"I love you…God damnit Sakura"

"Your now telling me this?" "Well when do you wanna tell you I love after you die?"

"Hn…." Sakura leaned back over him and crushed her lips into his, "Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her. "Sorry just a little moodier when it comes It working here…" she replied.

"Teme?"

"GET OUT!!!!!"

"Crud…."

WHAM

" Stay out now moron" Sakura said annoyed.

**Sakuras POV**

"Sakura?" Sasuke said confused…'Wait why is he confused?' I thought. "Yeah?" I wasn't ready for what came next….


End file.
